


Misunderstanding

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin returns home to visit Gou for a weekend, he hears suspicious moaning coming from her room, along with some familiar male voices. Protective brother mode is kicked into overdrive, but going to investigate leads to an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my fanfic.net account on 8-11-2015. Hello! Long time no see! Recently, I've been keeping up with Funimation's weekly dub releases of Free... and I got hooked fast. This is my first Free Fanfic, and I've only seen the seven dubbed episodes, but I've done a lot of research so hope I'm not too OOC.

He couldn't believe it. For the first time in months, Rin decided to spend the night at his mom's house for a weekend and this is how he's welcomed home?

"Ah! Oh my God!" Gou's moans reverberated throughout the house, making Rin's skin crawl.

Gou had been begging him for weeks on end, "Rin, please come to the house sometime! We don't get to hang out anymore! I miss you." He had eventually resigned to her pleading and packed some clothes, said goodbye to his roommate, and walked all the way over here with the intent of surprising her.

When he opened the door he was hit with a sense of normalcy. He hadn't been to the house too much since he came back from Australia, but it always was home to him. With a content sigh, he kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag at the door.

"Ma?" He called down the hallway. Nothing. He walked towards the kitchen and his attention was immediately drawn to a neon sticky note.

Gou, Just a reminder, I will be gone until Monday for a conference. The fridge is full so help yourself, and be safe. Love, Mom. P.S You should try to spend time with Rin, I bet he misses you.

Rin couldn't help but smile at the note. He turned to make his way up to greet Gou when a noise stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Nnnh!" A strained sound came from upstairs.

"Was that Gou?" Rin thought to himself as he rounded the stairs.

"Ah! Oh my God!" Gou's voice was getting progressively louder. Rin felt his blood run cold. He slowly made his way up the stairs, focusing on the noises he was hearing. It was no longer just her voice, but the sound of.. banging? Like repeated loud thuds. She hadn't said anything else as he ascended, but with every step he could her her soft pants and grunts.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Rin mused. He tried not to think the worst. Maybe she was moving furniture? She could be dancing, she liked doing embarrassing stuff like that! He tried to think of every possible circumstance that didn't involve tarnishing his sister's innocence.

"But what if she is masturbating? She obviously has hit puberty. Maybe she saw a body builder contest on TV and got carried away?" He chuckled at his own internal joke before gagging at the realization of what he had just thought. He was standing at the top of the stairs looking down the hallway like an idiot because he was at a loss of what to do. Her labored breathing making for the worlds most uncomfortable background music.

"I don't want to embarrass her for something like this. She would be mortified and it would make the whole weekend awkward." He stood there for a few more moments until reaching a decision. He decided to re-enter the house as loudly as possible so it would catch her attention and she would stop to come down and investigate. Perfect! As he turned around to implement his plan he heard something that he never wanted to hear.

"Gou, harder." Rin was frozen. He swore he just heard a man's voice come from his little sister's bedroom. He turned to face the offending door at the end of the hall before hearing another sound.

"It's Kou! And I'm trying, Ah!" She whined between pants.

"Your legs are up too high, you're going to smack someone in the face." A voice now recognized as Makoto informed calmly.

"More than one person is in there!" Rin intermally screamed

"Here. I'll pin her down." A second voice, that sounded a hell of a lot like Rei, answered followed by a soft moan from Gou.

"What. The. Fuck." Rin's mind screamed as he tore down the hallway towards the door. He was ready to kick every guys ass in there for even looking at his baby sister. He had always known they were all just a bunch of perverts. He firmly gripped the door handle, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to see. The sound of panting sent him over the edge.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Rin screamed as he barged into the room. He was met by five pairs of bewildered eyes all focused on him. He quickly addressed the situation and saw Gou, fully clothed, on the floor in a sit up position with two large weights clasped in her hands, sweat glistening on her skin. Rei was at her feet pressing them down, while Makoto was lying parallel to Gou mimicking the same movements while staring up at him in confusion laced with fear. Haruka and Nagisa sitting on her bed staring at Rin, suprise etched onto their faces.

"Rin!" Gou screamed, oblivious to the other's discomfort, as she awkwardly got up off of the floor to launch herself at him in a bear hug.

"What is going on in here?" He said as commanding as he could, despite his embarrassment at what he had imagined was going on.

"Go-Kou wanted to learn how to get stronger, so we were teaching her some techniques." Makoto spoke up with a smile that was trying to cover up his nervous laughter.

"Yes! We had been thinking since she has such an affinity for muscles that it may be fun if she got some for herself? Don't you think?" Rei asked before quickly looking away when he saw Rin's fiery stare.

"Are you staying for the weekend? I'm so excited!" Gou beamed up at him. He felt a little bit of his tension ease away from him when he looked at her genuine smile, but it also fueled his irritation.

"Yes. We are spending the weekend here alone. You guys should know better then to be in her room, let alone while our mom is out." Rin seethed through his pointed teeth.

"Awwh, come on Rin, why're you so mad? What did you think we were doing?" Nagisa inquired innocently.

"I-uh, well-" Rin stammered, trying to think of something to say.

"He thought we were having an orgy." Haruka said bluntly, making everyone's faces turn beet red.

"I swear to God, she needs to get new friends."


End file.
